


the adventures of catsoo and dogyeol

by kyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Light Swearing, M/M, Opposites Attract, chanyeol is an actual puppy, kyungsoo is a bit of a jerk, mentioned baekxing, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a grumpy grump that gets stuck with the actual ray of sunshine that is Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the adventures of catsoo and dogyeol

Whenever Chanyeol saw him, Kyungsoo always had his head buried in his books. Granted, he hardly saw the latter outside their shared class, but when he did, he was always accompanied by a book. On the off chance that he was not, his owlish eyes would travel his surroundings, taking in everything, and his resting bitch face was what made people steer clear of him.

Let it be said that Kyungsoo was in no way pretentious. He did not pretend to know everything or pretend to find everything and everyone exasperating. It wasn’t pretentious; it was a fact. Kyungsoo knew he was smart because he worked hard to maintain his intelligence. And it definitely was not his fault that he was on a higher wavelength than most people at his college.

Kyungsoo had a small group of friends, albeit some so annoying that he denied he even knew them, but he liked it that way. Jongdae was loud, sure, but he could be silenced with his boyfriend’s lips. 

The only reason Kyungsoo tolerated Joonmyun and his terrible humour was because he was secretly a savage person. It was well hid behind his dad jokes and questionable fashion sense, but he had a subtle way of firing shots at someone. It was something Kyungsoo greatly admired and so he and the elder took to each other like a duck to water.

Then there was Jongin, who wormed his way into Kyungsoo’s heart with his resemblance to a three-year old and shameless aegyo. Jongin was the only one who Kyungsoo would allow to play with his hair and squish his cheeks. He despised others wanting to let their grimy hands near his cheeks, but Jongin’s were soft, and the delighted squeals that escaped his mouth made up for Kyungsoo’s shame departing him when the younger assaulted his cheeks.

All things considered, Kyungsoo was happy with the small circle of friends he had acquired during his college life. He liked his time alone, when he got to collect his thoughts and calm himself after witnessing people do things that made him question humanity. His alone time allowed him to silently judge people’s idiotic actions and thank his lucky stars that he had the sense to use his brain.

He was also glad his stoic nature caused people to hesitate when approaching him. Fortunately his classes called for little interaction with his classmates and he preferred it that way. If people hated him for his high marks or made nasty remarks about his loner nature, well, his feathers remained unruffled.

The only thorn at his side was that of the tall, red-haired Park Chanyeol. His teeth were always displayed full-on due to his inability to stop smiling. His mere presence made a room lighter and brighter. He was someone who was seen before heard. His voice quite distinguishable and carried a great distance. He reminded Kyungsoo of a toddler, full of energy and too loud to be tolerated. 

Kyungsoo quietly loathed Chanyeol, especially since the other found he enjoyed sitting next to Kyungsoo and never failed to do so, even when Kyungsoo made sure he changed his place quite a few times. 

Kyungsoo was the type of student who sat at the very front and loathed sitting anywhere else, and the very back of the class was a nightmare. Yet, ever since Chanyeol starting sticking to him like glue, he experienced the class from different angles and distances. And every single time, Chanyeol would be next to him, cracking jokes which he thought was quiet but made the people around them (besides Kyungsoo of course) chuckle. 

Chanyeol would always try to follow the other after class had ended. This was impossible, for in spite of Kyungsoo having shorter legs, he would weave in between the hordes of students and disappear. Even when Chanyeol tried leaving quickly and waiting outside, he would always get distracted talking to someone and the owl-eyed boy would be gone in the middle of his conversation.

No, Kyungsoo did not hate Park Chanyeol. He just snobbishly looked down at Chanyeol’s booming laugh and puppy-like smile. He also strongly disliked, not hated, Chanyeol’s lack of restraint and knowledge over what was socially acceptable. He also strongly, strongly disliked Chanyeol’s shocking red hair, which served as a warning sign for him to walk in the opposite direction.

However, as the days got longer and warmed up considerably to mark the beginning of spring, Kyungsoo found himself looking forward to sitting next to the taller male. 

Over their break, he had found himself missing the redhead’s sharp jokes and infectious smile. And on their first day back, he did not go sit next to Chanyeol first, _no_ he did not. 

And he definitely did not smile when he saw how happy his small action had made the taller. No, he was just smiling because he was happy to get a pop quiz on the first day back. 

 

(Of course he was smiling because of Chanyeol – what kind of sick weirdo liked a _pop quiz on the first day back, are you fucking kidding me?!_ )

 

One warm spring day, after class, Kyungsoo deliberately slowed down his stride so the red-head could catch up to him. 

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol exclaimed, making the shorter cringe inwardly because of his volume, “You’re not rushing anywhere?”

“I am.” The raven-haired male deadpanned. 

“Oh,” A crestfallen expression flitted across Chanyeol’s face before he brightened once more, “Well, let me not keep you, then. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

As the other made to step away, Kyungsoo’s hand shot out and grabbed the taller’s arm. Chanyeol immediately stopped, looking expectantly down at Kyungsoo.

“It’s not that important,” Kyungsoo managed to get out. He tried to hide his mortified expression, embarrassed at himself for acting before thinking. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol replied, a note of confusion laced in his voice. “Do you want to grab coffee or something?”

Kyungsoo hesitated. He had grown used to the taller’s presence during their class, but without the professor to serve as a plug for conversation, it was another story. He didn’t really know Chanyeol, other than what his friends told him and what he had perceived himself. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had grown fond of the taller’s mega-watt smile and warming presence.

“Sure,” he quickly agreed, to stop himself from over-analysing this and backing away.

Said mega-watt smile suddenly graced the taller’s face, and his steps next to the smaller’s had gained a particular bounce. “Let’s go to Vibe.”

“Please, no,” Kyungsoo scoffed, “That’s more like a day club for college students. Let’s go to Grounded. It’s nearer and much more laidback.”

He missed the fond glance Chanyeol shot him. “Okay, lead the way.”

The duo swiftly reached the coffee shop and Chanyeol let Kyungsoo to get them a table whilst he ordered for them. Kyungsoo chose his favourite corner seat near the window. It was perfect for avoiding people and in a secluded area, so he could avoid interaction of any kind.

When Chanyeol returned with their coffees, he realised it was a bit too secluded and had almost nothing to distract the taller. Kyungsoo was a bit worried that his awkwardness would scare the other away and a part of him dreaded that. Chanyeol had secured a spot in his orbit and he didn’t want it to vanish any time soon.

But as they sipped their coffees and conversed, Kyungsoo didn’t even notice himself relaxing and opening up to the taller. There was a reason why Chanyeol was a rather popular guy on campus.

“What do you mean cats are better than dogs? No offence, but dogs are man’s best friend!”

Kyungsoo sniffed haughtily. “Of course you’re a dog person. They can’t even clean themselves.”

“Cats cough up hairballs,” Chanyeol scrunched up his face in disgust, “That must be so gross.”

The smaller found himself admiring Chanyeol’s adorable expression and his response was delayed, “Yes but they’re quite capable of looking after themselves. Who doesn’t like cats?”

“I never said I didn’t like them,” the redhead chuckled, “I just said dogs are better.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Kyungsoo said, and stuck his lip out unconsciously. The other noticed and laughed loudly. He couldn’t believe Kyungsoo was getting upset over something as small as a difference in pet preference.

“What about books?” The owlish-eyed male asked, curious to know what the other did outside of class. 

“I prefer movies,” Chanyeol admitted, “I’m a shameless film junkie. My best friend and I spend our Saturdays watching movies, everything from horror to action. You should join us one day!”

Mixed emotions whirled around in Kyungsoo. He was horrified that the other didn’t like reading and undeniably ecstatic that he was invited to the movie-watching ritual.

“No, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Kyungsoo eventually said, after drawing a blank on what to say about the other’s questionable preference.

“Nonsense!” Chanyeol brushed off his insecurity, “Join us this weekend! I’ll text you my address, okay?”

“You don’t even have my number,” The smaller half-deadpanned, half-joked. 

Chanyeol quickly slid his phone to the other, “Then what are you waiting for?”

The gesture broke through Kyungsoo’s stone-cold façade and struck a warm blow to his stomach. He fought off a smile and entered his number into the other’s phone and gave Chanyeol his own to do the same. He was quick to change his contact name from ‘Awesome Guy’ to ‘DogYeol’ and saved it, feeling triumphant.

The sky had darkened when the two exited the café, the taller promising to see Kyungsoo on Saturday, and the smaller wondering what he had agreed to.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo knew how popular Chanyeol was and how many people he hung around. After spending most of his life avoiding social interaction with strangers, he was uncertain to go over on Saturday without knowing who was going to be there. So he swallowed his pride and texted Chanyeol first.

  


_To: dogyeol_  
_Hey. Who’s going to be there on Saturday?_  


  


He placed his phone on the coffee table in the apartment he shared with Jongdae and fought the urge to immediately reply when he saw his text had been answered. He waited a healthy ten seconds before lunging for his phone.

  


_From: dogyeol  
Just Baekhyun and Minseok. You’re welcome to bring a friend!_

  


_To: dogyeol  
Okay, thanks. What time should I come over?_

  


_From: dogyeol  
Around six should be okay. I’ll make sure the apartment is presentable before you get here, don’t worry._

  


_To: dogyeol  
Presentable? You must live like a typical college student, surviving on takeout and ramen._

  


_From: dogyeol  
Excuse you! I can cook very well._

  


_To: dogyeol  
I’ll believe it when I see it. _

  


 

Kyungsoo didn’t mean to constantly text Chanyeol, he really didn’t. But the redhead was a texting maniac, sending him messages at random times of the day. It got to the point when Jongdae commented on his newest fixation with his phone.

“Ooooh, are you texting Chanyeol again?” Jongdae said when Kyungsoo picked up his phone for the nth time in the last hour.

“No,” Kyungsoo glared at his friend. 

“Don’t deny it.” Joonmyun smiled sweetly at the younger. “We all know you two have boners for each other.”

His body was instantly met with a pillow. The force it was thrown with prompted a wince from him and he returned the glare that was now focused on him. “What? It’s true!”

“I do not have a boner for Park Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo growled, “I can barely stand the guy.”

“Well he has a boner for you.” The blonde shrugged. 

The owl-eyed male’s jaw dropped and he spent the next few seconds trying to process this information. 

“So why are you going on a date with him this Saturday?” The maknae spoke up suddenly, his nose wrinkling in confusion.

“It’s not a date,” Kyungsoo replied quickly, “His friends are going to be there. Speaking of which, do you wanna come too?”

“Sure,” Jongin readily agreed, smiling lopsidedly. “Where are we going?”

“His apartment,” Kyungsoo said. He deliberately ignored the suggestive shrieks from his best friend and boyfriend when he said that. “We’re just going to watch movies.”

“Movies now,” He heard Joonmyun whisper, not so quietly. “Soon it’ll be _Netflix and chill._ ”

 

***

 

Saturday approached faster than Kyungsoo hoped. He would be lying if he said the thought of the movie night brought both butterflies of anticipation and trepidation to his stomach. He looked forward to spending more time with Chanyeol and furthering his crush. 

Because, despite his refutation to his friends, Kyungsoo was harbouring a major crush on the tall redhead.

So when the hour approached, Kyungsoo and Jongin made their way to Chanyeol’s apartment, which was in close vicinity to the campus.

The door was opened by an equally short, deep pink-haired man with beautiful, cat-like eyes. “You must be Kyungsoo.”

The owl-eyed male gave a polite bow. “Yes, I am. And this is Jongin, my friend.”

He was scrutinised for a moment before a gummy smile was sent his way. “I’m Minseok. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Kyungsoo immediately warmed to the other. 

The two were ushered into the apartment. Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately roamed the place, noting the minimal decorations and framed pictures scattered in a seemingly haphazard way. Not surprisingly, the place was clean, despite a few stray items of clothing here and there.

Minseok led them to a large living room, with two couches and a few beanbags. Occupying one was a raven-haired male, who smiled when he saw them. 

Introductions were made and the two friends continued to set up, with the help of Jongin and Kyungsoo. It wasn’t long before Chanyeol entered from where Kyungsoo assumed was the kitchen, holding bowls of popcorn.

“Kyungsoo!” the redhead exclaimed. He quickly set the bowls down and bounded over to engulf the smaller in his embrace.

It was over too soon for the smaller’s liking. He schooled his shocked features into something more normal and ignored the obvious snickering from Baekhyun and Jongin. He had a feeling those two were going to be bad news together.

“What are we watching first?” Kyungsoo questioned once they had settled into their seats. 

“Minseok is picking first,” Chanyeol answered, hand already attacking the popcorn.

Said male popped a DVD into the player and made his way to his beanbag, which he dragged closer to the couches. Jongin joined him on another, leaving Baekhyun to his own couch whilst Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shared the second couch.

The movie turned out to be an action movie, which Kyungsoo was not very fond of, but made the other four whoop with enthusiasm. As it progressed, they grew really invested in it, shouting at the TV and arguing with each other. And when the plot twist occurred, as per Kyungsoo’s inward prediction, they were astounded.

Really, Kyungsoo was more entertained by watching the four’s reactions instead of the actual movie. Even quiet Minseok was shrieking, so loudly that his voice rivalled Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s.

At the end, Kyungsoo quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. He returned to find Jongin winning a rock-papers-scissors game to Baekhyun, who complained loudly but eventually accepted defeat. Jongin was delighted and ended up choosing a horror that he had watched before.

As per all horror movies, the beginning was slow and boring. In the middle of the movie, however, the plot took a turn that not even Kyungsoo had predicted. Scared yelps emitted from Baekhyun and Jongin, and Chanyeol let out a small scream.

Throughout the movie, Chanyeol had inched closer and closer to Kyungsoo. The latter only noticed when the action on the screen caused the taller to jump practically into Kyungsoo’s lap.

“Sorry, sorry,” Chanyeol murmured. He patted Kyungsoo apologetically, yet his hand didn’t leave the sleeve of the smaller’s sweater.

His sleeve was then tugged at every time the taller jumped. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes; the movie wasn’t even that scary! He was regretting his thoughts in the next few minutes, when a character death shocked him into jumping and clutching the nearest thing, which happened to be Chanyeol’s hand on his sleeve.

Now it was his turn to apologise. “Sorry,” he muttered, the tips of his ears turning red. He silently thanked the darkness for covering his redness.

“It’s okay,” though not even the darkness could cover the brightness of Chanyeol’s smile. Instead of letting go of the smaller’s hand, he firmly grasped it and squeezed it lightly.

And that’s how they remained for the rest of the movie. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun grinning at their intertwined hands. Kyungsoo laughed shortly, when something on the screen made the dark-haired male give a girly scream. 

Kyungsoo checked his watch when the credits were rolling and reluctantly suggested he and Jongin depart.

“Thanks for tonight, though.” He smiled sincerely, “I had a good time.”

“Chanyeol had a good time, too,” Baekhyun said whilst hanging on the taller’s shoulder, “Chanyeol had a great time.”

The taller’s blush was starting to rival the intensity of his hair. He shrugged off his friend, who was grabbed by the neck by Minseok. The pink-haired male effortlessly dragged the amused Baekhyun, throwing the owl-eyed male an apologetic look. “We’ll see you soon, Kyungsoo and Jongin!”

Jongin hastily bid the three a farewell and left to get the car. Kyungsoo was left at the entrance with Chanyeol, something he knew was deliberate. 

“This was nice,” Kyungsoo admitted. He had enjoyed himself more than he anticipated and the hand-holding was the cherry on top.

“We should do it again sometime,” Chanyeol smiled at the smaller. “Though without the other three.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop his heart-shaped smile from making an appearance. “I look forward to that.”

Before he knew what was happening, the taller had bent down and Kyungsoo felt soft lips brush his cheek, and his breath caught in his throat. The body that crowded his soon stepped back and he was blinded by the mega-watt smile.

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol waved and watched as Kyungsoo walked off in a daze. He closed the door once he lost sight of the smaller and fist-pumped.

This was witnessed by his two friends, who watched with growing amusement.

“Smooth,” Minseok scoffed whilst Baekhyun began mercilessly teasing the redhead. “Real smooth.”

 

***

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s friendship only grew from there. They started meeting up more frequently after class, and they were joined many times by both their friends. Kyungsoo discovered that Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae should never, under any circumstances, be in the same room for the sake of everyone around them. Watching the three of them interact was terrifying. Their combined volume made the owl-eyed male hope it wouldn’t be the cause of his deafness.

As exams approached, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol found themselves studying together at the campus library. The taller would actually be quiet and immerse himself in his studies. Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that he found Chanyeol’s concentrated gaze hot. It took great effort to tear his eyes away from the taller and focus on his own studies.

The tidal wave of exams washed over all of them, and it became a common sight to see them stumbling around, clutching cups of coffee and books, looking like extras from The Walking Dead. 

Thanks to exams, the library grew deserted during certain times. It was during these times that Kyungsoo loved being at the library. He could avoid many people and find a decent corner to inhabit.

On one particular day, the library was empty save for a few students. It was in the latter part of the afternoon and Kyungsoo had decided to take a break from studying and watch a movie on his phone.

He found an isolated corner deep in the library and made himself comfortable on the floor. He used the bookshelf as a backrest and plugged in his earphones, selecting The Lion King.

An hour into the movie and he was already cursing himself. He knew his favourite childhood movie wouldn’t fail to reduce him to tears, and here he was, sobbing uncontrollably with a fist pressed to his lips and a tissue on his lap.

A fresh wave of tears hit towards the ending. Kyungsoo closed his eyes briefly, leaning his head back against the spines of books, and sighed heavily. What was he thinking?!

He resumed his watching a minute later, yet movement in the darkness of the library caught his eye. He paused the movie when he realised Chanyeol was creeping and furiously wiped his face.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s voice, unnaturally soft and timid, drifted to him. “Are you okay?”

The taller inched closer and Kyungsoo’s heart leaped when Chanyeol slowly sat next to him. 

“I’m-“ his voice broke and he motioned with his phone. He grabbed his tissue and covered his probably red face with it. 

He felt his phone being gently taken by Chanyeol and then a soft noise of understanding escaped the other. Then he felt the body beside his shake lightly with laughter. 

Kyungsoo reached out blindly and waved his hand, smiling when it made contact with flesh. Chanyeol yelped and muttered an apology.

“Wanna finish watching it together?” The taller offered as a request for forgiveness. 

The owl-eyed male was going to refuse, but the other had on such a sweet smile that he found it hard. He nodded after a moment and offered Chanyeol his other earphone.

They settled next to each other and watched the heart-warming ending. And this time, Chanyeol didn’t laugh when Kyungsoo started crying again. He just cooed tenderly and wrapped an arm around the smaller.

And if Kyungsoo snuggled deeper into his embrace because it felt nice, well, they didn’t say anything.

 

***

 

It was after exams when Kyungsoo got a text from Chanyeol.

  


_From: dogyeol_  
_Baekhyun’s got a date and I’m cooking for one. Wanna come over and I can make that two?_  


  


He didn’t even contemplate before texting back.

  


_To: dogyeol  
Sure. I’ll see you later. _

  


 

Kyungsoo arrived with some muffins which he was busy baking when Chanyeol had texted. He had agonised over what to bring, saying crisps were too casual and wine made it seem like a date. Which it was definitely not, _dammit Jongdae._

Chanyeol embraced him happily and his eyes lit up at the sight of the muffins. He led the smaller to the kitchen, where a delicious smell was emanating from.

“I told you I could cook,” Chanyeol declared proudly when Kyungsoo poked around. 

“I never doubted you,” Kyungsoo argued, lying through his teeth. 

Chanyeol laughed, shooting the smaller a very unconvinced look. “What would you like to drink? Grab something from the fridge there.”

As he poured drinks for the two of them, it struck the owl-eyed male how domesticated this was. It was a Friday night and here they were, sharing a homecooked meal. Looks like Jongdae wasn’t far off when he proclaimed this a date. And Kyungsoo didn’t mind the least.

“Sorry about the mess,” Chanyeol gestured in the direction of the living room. “You know how finals are.”

Kyungsoo waved off his apology. “How did they go?”

“I survived.” The redhead laughed. “Pretty well, considering I studied until I felt like dying.”

“Is there any other way to study?” Kyungsoo joked. He watched from the corner of his eye as the taller expertly moved around the stove, checking to see if the food was done. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find Chanyeol cooking hot. 

Chanyeol announced that the food was done and asked the smaller to set up the table. With the help of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo found the dishes needed and proceeded to help the redhead with the food.

When they were settled, Kyungsoo found himself inhaling the delicious aroma emanating from the food in front of him. “This smells good,” he confessed.

Chanyeol gestured for him to dish out first and surveyed him as he did so, with a huge smile upon his face. Kyungsoo waited for the other to take his food, before taking his first bite.

He let out a soft, involuntary moan as soon as the taste struck him. “This is really good!”

“Thanks,” a light blush dusted the taller’s face. His smile grew even wider, if that was possible. “See, my cooking isn’t bad!”

“I never said you’re a bad cook,” the smaller argued. “I just had my doubts about you being an actual cook.”

“So you did doubt me?!” Chanyeol gasped in outrage, mirth dancing in his big eyes. 

Kyungsoo laughed. “Well, of course I did! Don’t worry, all doubts are gone.”

He resumed his eating, trying to ignore the taller’s gaze on him every time he took a bite. Whenever he made a murmur of appreciation, Chanyeol’s lips would quirk up. When Kyungsoo looked up, Chanyeol would avert his gaze and become fixated on his food. However, the tips of his ears remained red.

“That was really delicious,” Kyungsoo said once he was done. He sat back and stretched, satisfied now that his stomach was filled with tasty food. “Where did you learn to cook like that?”

“My mom taught my sister and I hated being left out of it,” Chanyeol laughed. “I actually cook better than my sister but I always tell her that she cooks better.”

“Aren’t you just the best brother,” the smaller mused. He was unaware of the fondness his gaze held, but the taller noticed and blushed.

“Y-Yeah.” Chanyeol stood abruptly. “I’m gonna clear up.”

He started carrying dishes back to the kitchen and protested when Kyungsoo joined it. A dark look silenced him and he smiled, accepting the smaller’s help. Their shared duties made the work quick and easy. They traded light banter as Chanyeol washed the dishes and Kyungsoo dried them. 

After they had washed and dried their hands, Chanyeol herded the smaller to the living room. He carelessly kicked away some papers and clothes, disappearing to dump them in Baekhyun’s room, before plopping down next to Kyungsoo.

“What do you want to watch?” 

Kyungsoo eyed the options that were on the screen. After some deliberation, he said, “Let’s watch Finding Nemo.”

Chanyeol giggled, “Okay then.” 

Despite his laughter, he didn’t question Kyungsoo on his choice. The mere lack of inquisitiveness made Kyungsoo’s insides warm and he fought the blush that threatened to turn him into a tomato. Instead, he focused on the movie that was starting.

The apartment darkened around them and the only sources of light was from the kitchen and the screen in front of them. Under the cover of darkness, it was easy for Chanyeol to gently place his arm on the couch behind Kyungsoo, and it was even easier for Kyungsoo to move towards the warmth of Chanyeol’s body. 

_“I’m sorry, Dory… but I do.”_ The fish on the screen spoke, his voice sad and full of regret.

Kyungsoo held his hand to his face, trying to cover up the tears that were escaping from his eyes. A small sniffle broke his fixation on the screen and he shifted ever so slightly, and glanced to the side. He saw Chanyeol biting his lip, tears glistening in his eyes. The redhead felt his gaze and immediately looked down. Their eyes met and the movie instantly faded into the background.

“Are you crying?” Kyungsoo whispered, a note of incredulity and wonder laced in his voice.

“No,” Chanyeol replied, “I’m not. Definitely not.”

He was rewarded with a heart-shaped smile. “It’s okay. Finding Nemo makes me cry, too.”

Kyungsoo reached a tentative hand upwards and brushed a stray tear off Chanyeol’s cheek. The redhead’s eyes widened slightly, and he followed the movement of Kyungsoo’s hand. His eyes travelled from the smaller’s hand to his face, pausing by his plump lips and gradually meeting the other’s dark eyes.

The TV was white noise at this point; no noise could break them out of their stupor. Kyungsoo silently admired Chanyeol’s beautiful features. He started ever so slightly when he felt hot breath fan his face. Whatever distance existed between them was gone; they had unknowingly gravitated towards each other. 

Kyungsoo held his breath and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. The taller tracked the movement with his eyes and Kyungsoo trembled in anticipation. Chanyeol’s gaze held a question, and Kyungsoo answered by pressing his lips to the taller’s.

Their kiss started off hesitantly, much to Kyungsoo’s chagrin. He knew the redhead was being gentle and he was slightly frustrated, wanting him to respond. He pressed his lips firmly to Chanyeol and, when he was suddenly met with equal force and passion, he let out an appreciative hum.

They broke apart, gasping for air a long moment later. Kyungsoo found himself flat on the couch, with Chanyeol holding himself above the smaller. He rested his hands on Chanyeol’s waist and murmured, “About time that happened.”

Chanyeol shot him a lopsided smile, “I thought it would never happen.”

The noise of the TV cut through Kyungsoo’s haze and he started, glancing to his watch. He shot Chanyeol an apologetic look as he straightened.

“I should probably get going. It’s late and Jongdae might die if I don’t return soon,” he said.

Chanyeol’s smile held a hint of sadness but he bowed his head in understanding. “Of course. I’ll walk you out.”

The warmth in Kyungsoo’s body was enough for him to brave the icy winds outside. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he stood outside of Chanyeol’s apartment.

“Thanks for dinner,” he smiled, “It really was good.”

“I’ll cook for you again,” Chanyeol promised, “Soon.”

They smiled stupidly at each other, not knowing what to do. Eventually, Chanyeol leaned down to capture Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips in a soft kiss and bid him farewell.

“See you around.”

As soon as Kyungsoo’s figure had disappeared, Chanyeol shut the door and let out a loud whoop. He fell back against the door, smiling at nothing. He slid down until his butt met the floor and stayed like that for a while, reliving the last few moments and wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

 

***

 

It was no secret that Kyungsoo’s glare deepened and his temper shortened after finals. If there was anything worse than writing exams, it was receiving results. He had one more class before he was officially on break and the dreaded wait arrived. Naturally, it was the class he shared with his dog-like friend. And, naturally, Chanyeol was unaware of what happened to Kyungsoo post-exams.

The two never ceased texting each other, even though Kyungsoo’s replies grew delayed and vague. Chanyeol wrote it off as the smaller being awkward about their kiss and secretly hoped he had done nothing wrong. 

Before their final class, Kyungsoo’s nerves were shot. He knew the professor would have their results, seeing as his paper was one of the first they wrote. He had left his apartment that morning after an argument with Jongdae and the apologetic text he received soon after was not enough to cool down his hot head.

It was unfortunate that he bumped into Chanyeol outside of the classroom.

“Hey, Soo!” Chanyeol greeted the smaller with a small blush and his characteristic puppy-like smile. “Why the long face?”

“I had an argument with Jongdae,” Kyungsoo replied, trying to prevent his words from being biting.

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you,” The redhead smiled gently. “So turn that frown upside down! We’re done with exams, who cares about results? And plus, I’m sure you nailed this paper.”

Kyungsoo was calm, he really was. He was in no way whatsoever growing irritated at Chanyeol’s bright mood and constant chatter. He tried really hard not to let his cloud expand and rain on Chanyeol too. He really did try. But it was so _hard_ , especially mixed with his residual anger from his argument with Jongdae. 

“Can you just stop? Not all of us are blind, foolish puppies,” Kyungsoo seethed. “Let me be worried and annoyed on my own; go worry someone else with your optimism.”

He wanted to go back in time and punch himself once the words were out. Hurt settled on Chanyeol’s features, looking out of place. 

The redhead looked away and his whole body seemed to sag. “Sorry, Kyungsoo. I guess I’ll-“

Without a word, he turned and disappeared around a corner. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and mentally berated himself. He didn’t mean to snap at Chanyeol, and now the guilt settled uncomfortably in his stomach.

With no other choice, he turned and walked into the class. He chose a seat towards the front and lightly drummed his fingers against the desk as he waited for Chanyeol to return.

The class started soon after and Kyungsoo hardly paid attention; his eyes were fixated on the door. A moment after the class began, Chanyeol slipped into the room and made a beeline for the back of the class.

He avoided looking anywhere near Kyungsoo and the owl-eyed male felt his heart drop lower and lower.

 

***

 

A week into their break and there was no sign of Chanyeol. He didn’t answer any of Kyungsoo’s calls and his texts were short and to the point. It only made Kyungsoo feel helpless and angry at himself.

“Jongdae, I fucked up.”

“He still hasn’t replied?” Jongdae frowned lightly. “Why don’t you go over there and apologise, you big idiot.”

“Minseok might murder me,” Kyungsoo gnawed on his bottom lip. “I’ve heard some stories, he’s definitely dangerous.”

“The worst he can do to you is injure you,” Jongdae shrugged, “You can fight back, you two are the same size. And then, you’ll still be alive to apologise to Chanyeol.”

“Yes, but will he still date me?” The owl-eyed male groaned, “I want to date him! I’ve never wanted to date anyone. What is wrong with me?!”

“Nothing is wrong with you,” his friend shot him a kitten smile. “You’re just in love.”

Kyungsoo growled when his best friend sang the last word. “But you’re not getting it, Jongdae. Even if I want to date him, we can’t. We can never date!”

“What’s stopping you from dating him?” Jongdae laughed lightly. 

Kyungsoo glowered at his best friend before quietly whining, “What if we get married and I want a cat but he insists on a dog? What then, Jongdae? Our marriage will be over because we can’t agree on pets! We hardly agree on anything!”

“You’re worried about pets?!” His laughter now shook his body. Jongdae wiped a tear from his eye. “Soo, I thought you were smarter than this.”

“I am smart.” The owl-eyed male huffed indignantly. “And I know we aren’t meant to be. He’s too tall and I’m short. He’s so damn loud and I’m quiet. He has so many friends and I don’t like socialising; I don’t like people. Heck, I never liked him at first!”

Jongdae rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatic confession, “Don’t you know that opposites attract?”

“In physics!” Kyungsoo retorted. “But in chemistry, like dissolves like! And chemistry is more related to love than physics.”

“You are ridiculous!” Jongdae enunciated the last word. “Both are related to love! Equally! Now shut up before I kick your ass, get up and go date that tall Yoda who’s been crushing on you since you two met!”

He fell back against the couch. “Gosh, Joonmyun and I were never like this.”

“No,” Kyungsoo agreed, “You two just drunkenly hooked up and kept doing it without the alcohol.”

“That was easier.” Jongdae’s smiled kittenishly.

When there was no reply, Jongdae sighed. “Look, Soo. I’m gonna be honest with you; you’re bloody crazy. There is no law to love. If you really do like him and want this relationship to work, you need to put aside your big head and apologise first and then ask him out. No one is saying your relationship is destined to fail. That’s up to you and Chanyeol and how much you two want to be together. If you want it to thrive, you need to compromise and put in the effort. Now stop sulking, get off your ass and go make up with him before you break your brain or something!”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo muttered darkly.

He sighed a moment later, after contemplating his friend’s words. “Okay, yeah, whatever. I’m going over there.”

Jongdae cheered, “Hell yeah! Don’t be mean, say you’re sorry and ask him if he’s still interested in doing the naughty, which I’m sure he is because he’s stupidly in love with you.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Why are we even friends?”

“Because you’d be a lonely loner without me,” Jongdae smiled sassily. “Now go, before I physically kick you out!”

“I’m going, I’m going,” the owl-eyed male growled. He checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone before exiting the apartment. 

The grey skies were gradually darkening as Kyungsoo got closer to his destination. He climbed the stairs to Chanyeol’s place, finally acknowledging the herd of butterflies present in his stomach. He was unable to deny his nervousness once he stood outside the door and silently prayed he wouldn’t be coldly rejected.

Before he could chicken out and run away, he lifted his hand and knocked. A moment passed before the door opened and he was met with an eyebrow raised judgementally. 

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Can I come in?” Kyungsoo asked weakly.

It was silent whilst Baekhyun studied the owl-eyed male. Kyungsoo was glad he was wearing his glasses when he had left, so he didn’t need to strain his eyes and seem as if he was glaring, just so he could see properly. 

“Sure,” Baekhyun agreed after a moment, “But you better be here to say sorry and kiss him. I can’t deal with his mopey ass any longer.”

Kyungsoo smiled feebly, “You guessed right.”

Baekhyun immediately grinned. “Okay then, see you later! Chanyeol-ah! I’m going to see Yixing. Don’t wait up for me!”

“What –“ before Kyungsoo could even speak, the door was shut in his face as Baekhyun left. He stood, gaping like a fish, as he struggled to figure out what to do.

The sound of footsteps broke him out of his reverie. 

“Baekhyun, who was it? Ugh, I’m going to kill him when he gets back and –“

The muttering ceased once Chanyeol entered the kitchen and found Kyungsoo standing there, looking awkward and out of place. “Hey,” the owl-eyed male waved slightly.

“Oh,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened, “I didn’t know you were here.”

Kyungsoo’s heart constricted at the sight of Chanyeol’s messy red hair and his tired eyes. He didn’t even think as he closed the distance between them, grabbed the redhead’s pink sweater and crashed their lips together.

He was immediately happy when his fingers got tangled in the redhead’s soft locks. He felt hands on his waist gently pull his body against the taller’s, and they melded into one as if Kyungsoo was oxygen and Chanyeol was dying to breathe.

“As much as this makes me happy,” Chanyeol gasped against the smaller’s lips, “But I have to ask – what brings you here?”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo pressed his lips to the taller’s chastely before drawing away to look him in the eye. “I was an ass when we last saw each other. Finals and results make me really anxious and I’m sorry I took out my frustrations on you.”

“I forgave you a long time ago,” Chanyeol admitted, chuckling softly. “But thanks for the apology.”

“We good?” Kyungsoo asked, peering up at him.

Chanyeol pursed his lips. “I don’t know. Maybe if you kiss me once more, we will be.”

He received a light punch and howled as if a bullet had struck him. He fell back against the wall as he laughed, pulling Kyungsoo against him once more.

“I’ll give you as many kisses as you like,” Kyungsoo said softly. “Just don’t let me go.”

Chanyeol’s arms encircled him and Kyungsoo felt as if his heart was going to burst. “I don’t plan on letting you go.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

***

 

Baekhyun told Jongdae and Jongdae told Kyungsoo. The owl-eyed male glared as his friend choked out between bouts of laughter, “He named you _‘Catsoo’_.”

“He’s _‘Dogyeol’_ ,” Kyungsoo deadpanned and rolled his eyes when Jongdae fell to the floor, unable to control his laughter. Kyungsoo shot his friend a repulsed look before walking away.

“Why are we even friends?!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://baekwolves.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
